The present invention is related generally to a multipurpose/reconfigurable console and more particularly, a multipurpose console for vehicle applications.
Some vehicles, particularly larger sized vehicles, have removable bucket seats for altering the seating arrangements and storage areas of the vehicle in accordance with the user""s preference.
These removable seats each have a latching mechanism for securing and engaging a latching mechanism such as a mounting member fixedly secured to the vehicle floor or frame. The latching mechanisms each have an associated spring-loaded latching mechanism for anchoring the seats in place.
The vehicle seats can be easily removed by depressing a latching lever and lifting the seats from the mounting brackets in the floorboard of the vehicle. In some applications, several such seats are mounted to the vehicle, particularly in the second and third rows of seats.
A removable floor-mounted multipurpose console that utilizes the securement means of a removable seat. The console can be removably attached in a location in between a pair of side-by-side seats. The removable floor-mounted console provides a variety of console accessories.
This console extends up higher between two second row seats and is disposed between passengers seated therein. This extension can house a variety of features, such as a fold out lap tray on each side, storage rack: for books and/or toys, drawers, fold-out personal electronic TV/VCR, etc.
An alternative console extension is designed to be removable and the features will depend on the individual needs. The removable nature of the upper console allows this unit to serve as a portable storage/activity center during extended travel.
Another alternative includes an extendable unit mounted to a track system for fore/aft adjustability. The aft adjustment would provide 3rd row occupants access to the unit. The fore adjustment would provide front row occupants access to the extendable unit.
In other embodiments the units re-configurability is designed to satisfy different occupant needs and these designs are bundled together. Some of the different market focuses anticipated are infant care, small child, school age kids, business office, personal/cosmetic care, etc. Each specific target market would have unique and common features bundled into the units. These units would also be branded according to the target.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.